


Have Yourself A Very Due South Christmas

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Series: The Lynda Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-20
Updated: 1999-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Lynda reflects on her first Christmas with her father and friends, and her first one without her mother. This story is a sequel toFirst Impressions.





	Have Yourself A Very Due South Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Have Yourself A Very Due South Christmas 

by Jackie 

pixie7@gte.net   
  
  
  


"'It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!'" Lynda belted out as she burst into the Squad Room. Dief was howling beside her. "'Everywhere you go'!" The other Detectives just smiled as Lynda made her way to her desk. They didn't mind her singing for two reasons: one, she was getting ready for her Christmas performance in three days and, two, she had a really good voice. "'Take a look at the five-and-ten, glistening once again, with candy canes and silver lanes aglow! It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Soon the bells will start!'" 

"'And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing, right within your heart'!" 

Lynda smiled. Only one person had a tenor voice like that. "Hello, Fraser," she smiled as she turned around. "How are you this fine morning?" 

"Never better," Fraser smiled as he approached. He was dressed in his brown uniform, carrying his Stetson at his side. "And you seem to be happy as well." 

"Oh, I am," Lynda said as she removed her winter clothes - hunter green parka, matching gloves and earmuffs, and white scarf - and shook the free of snow before hanging them up on her coatrack. "I just love Christmas. It's my favorite holiday." 

"Well, it certainly shows," Fraser nodded. "You've been practicing for your performance, not to mention you did a great job when you decorated the Squad Room last week." The young Civilian Aid gazed around the room. Paper streamers in red, green, silver, and gold hung from the ceilings. Each desk had a miniature, decorated tree to brighten up the atmosphere. Lynda smiled proudly. "Oh, and you looked pretty cold coming in, so I thought you might enjoy this." He handed her a Styrofoam cup filled with hot cocoa and a thick layer of mini marshmallows. 

"Oh, thank you, Fraser." Lynda carefully sipped the hot liquid, then sighed. "Ooh, that hits the spot. You are such a good friend." Dief eyed her cup, then whined. "Okay, boy." Lynda set the cup on the floor and let the wolf lap up the rest. 

"Lynda," Fraser cleared his throat, "just when did Diefenbaker start liking hot chocolate?" 

"Since last week." 

"Lynda, Diefenbaker is on a diet, remember? Especially around the holidays." 

"Fraser, I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this." 

"Because he's gotten soft. He's become a junk-food addict who thinks that by whining he can get what he wants." 

"Oh, really?" Lynda raised her eyebrows. "And why do you think he's like that?" 

"Because you, your father, and Ray are constantly spoiling him." 

"You, too." 

"Me?" 

"Yes, Fraser. You give him food, too, just so he'll stop whining and begging. So, it's not just our fault, but yours as well." 

"Now just wait -" Fraser paused. Lynda did have a point. The Mountie couldn't recall all the times he's succumbed to his wolf's bad habits and given in. He sighed. "You do have a point." 

Lynda smiled. "I know." She sat down at her desk and began working on her computer. Dief finished the hot chocolate, then began licking his lips. "Dief, don't forget to throw your trash away." Dief whoofed once before picking up the cup in his jaws and throwing it away in Lynda's wastebasket. 

Fraser smiled as he shook his head. "Lynda, I must say you've done a fine job in taking care of Diefenbaker. Ever since he started staying with you, his overall behavior has drastically improved." 

"Well, you know how I was raised, and you know how clean I like my apartment. So, while Dief can easily get on my soft side, I will not tolerate his disobedience and uncleanliness." 

"What are you two talking about?" Ray asked as he and Stanley walked up to Lynda's desk. 

"Morning, Ray," Lynda smiled. "Dad." 

Stanley leaned over so he could get his usual morning-kiss-on-the-cheek from his daughter. "Morning, Lynda. So, what are you and Big Red talking about?" 

"Diefenbaker," Lynda answered. "Fraser thinks I spoil him." 

"No," Stanley and Ray said in mock disbelief. 

Lynda smiled. "Change of subject time. So, you guys looking forward to our first Christmas together?" 

"You bet, Lynda," Ray said. "Looking forward to a great meal, a great performance, and a great party." 

"Lynda, I still don't understand why you're doing all this," Stanley shook his head. "Between work and your music, decorating and shopping, and having a party right after your performance, not to mention getting ready for Graduation . . . where do you find time to breath?" 

"Well, Dad, to be honest, I've finished my shopping and decorating, done all the cooking for the party, I'm caught up on my work and practicing my music, and Fraser's been helping me with everything for the Detective's Examination." 

"I just wish you wouldn't practice around the holidays," Stanley said. "You're going to get stressed out." 

"I will not, Dad. Besides, I need to practice if I want to have a chance in passing the examination. It's only a few more weeks away." 

"It wish you'd come to us for help if you wanted it," Ray said. "We can help, too, you know. We are, after all, police officers as well. We do know this stuff after all."" 

"Okay, Mr. Know-It-All," Lynda folded arms across her chest, smiling. "Care to place a bet?" 

"Lynda, I've been a cop for almost nine years," Ray smiled. "You haven't even gotten your diploma. I'm not going to take advantage of you. " 

"Why?" Lynda asked as she stood up. "Think you'll clean my clock? That's what you want me to believe, Ray, but I don't. I believe you don't think you're man enough to challenge me." 

"Ooo," some of the other officers murmured under their breaths. They had stopped working and were watching the two friends. 

"Now, look, Ray, Lynda," Fraser said cautiously. "This is starting to sound a little ridiculous. Why don't you both -" 

"Stay out of this, Benny. This is between me and Miss Smarty-Pants." Ray took his wallet from his grey Armani jacket and produced a twenty dollar bill. He set it firmly on Lynda's desk. "Twenty dollars. Twenty dollars says I can answer any question dealing with the Detective's Examination before you." 

"Fine," Lynda said as she reached into her jeans' pocket, took her wallet out, and pulled a twenty from it. She put it on top of Ray's. "You're on." 

"Stanley, you want to help me?" Fraser asked. 

Stanley leaned against Lynda's desk, arms folded across his chest and grinning like an idiot. "This is kind of fun, Red. Who do you think's going to win?" 

"Stanley!" 

"What?" the Detective asked innocently. "Let them have their fun." 

"Gambling is illegal if you're a minor," Fraser explained. "And your daughter is only nineteen years old. She will be arrested." 

"Oh, come on, Fraser," Ray said, his eyes never leaving Lynda, "this is a friendly wager between two friends. Now, someone get a regulation manual and ask a question." 

"Got one!" Francesca answered, running up in four-inch heels. She was waving a small booklet. She stood next to Fraser and began flipping through the manual. "Okay, here's one." She shot a stern glance to her brother. "You'd better get this right, bro. I got twenty bucks riding on this." 

"Don't worry, Frannie. I'll beat Lynda quickly and painlessly." 

Francesca cleared her throat. "What is Section 9, Regulation 926, of the Equipment and Use of Force Chapter?" 

"Huh?" Ray looked confused. 

Lynda cleared her throat before smiling. "Section 9, Regulation 926, says, 'A member of a police force shall not draw a handgun or discharge a firearm unless he or she believes, on reasonable ground, that to do so is necessary to protect against loss of life or serious bodily harm'." 

"Quite correct, Lynda," Fraser said. 

Francesca glared at her brother. "Thanks, Ray. There goes your Christmas gift." 

"Alright, Lynda!" Stanley smiled. "Now, you think you could stop studying at least until Christmas is over?" 

Lynda smiled as she took the forty dollars and put it in her wallet. "Sure, Dad. Unless, of course, Ray wants to bet again." Ray grumbled under his breath as he folded his arms. 

"Lynda, bring me the files on Fred Hines," Welsh called from his office. 

Lynda grabbed the files off her desk and made her way over to Welsh's office. After she closed the door behind her, Ray turned to Stanley and held out his hand. "Okay, Stanley, a deal's a deal." 

Stanley smiled and handed Ray a twenty dollar bill from his jeans pocket. "Thanks again, Ray. You, too, Frannie." 

"Oh, no problem," Francesca smiled. "Anything to get Lynda to stop rambling on and on about police procedures. She doesn't need to worry about passing. She knows that stuff backwards and forward." 

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "Lynda worries so much, and she doesn't need to." 

"But tricking her?" Fraser asked. "Was it really necessary?" 

"Fraser, we didn't trick her," Stanley said. "We just got her to stop doing something she's already good at. She needed to stop, otherwise she was going to drive everyone crazy." Fraser shook his head, but said nothing. Lynda came out a few minutes later. "So, you promise you'll stop, Lynda?" 

"Promise." 

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" 

"Stick a needle in my eye. And if I don't say what I mean, then you have the right to cut out my spleen." 

"Yuck!" Francesca wrinkled her face. "That is disgusting, Lynda." She walked away shaking her head. 

Lynda sat down at her desk, and began working. As she typed her eyes fell on a picture of her mother and herself, taken a few weeks before she was murdered. Lynda stop typing and took the picture, remembering all the good times she and her mother shared. She sighed sadly, knowing this year wasn't going to be as happy as the others. 

"Lynda?" Fraser looked down. "You okay?" 

Lynda nodded. "Yeah . . . I guess." 

Stanley looked down at the picture she was holding. He sighed before kneeling beside Lynda. "Look, I know it isn't going to be the same without your mother this year." 

"I miss her so much," Lynda said softly. 

Stanley hugged her tightly. "I do, too, Lynda. But do you think she's want us to be sad right now . . . especially during Christmas?" Lynda shook her head. "I mean, we did have fun getting your place decorated, didn't we?" 

Lynda smiled, remembering that day last Saturday . . .   
  


\+ + + +

"Geez, Lynda, just how many decorations do you got?" Ray asked as he tried pushing a three foot by three foot cardboard box into the living room. He wasn't having much luck. 

"Just five boxes, Ray," Lynda said, trying to hang some mistletoe on the hallway entrance. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, and had thick, white socks on her feet. She finished tying the knot securing the mistletoe, then went to help Ray. She nonchalantly hoisted the box off the ground. Ray was not expecting that, and tumbled to the ground. "Oops. Sorry, Ray." 

"I'm fine," Ray said as he stood up. He straightened the wrinkles from his black turtleneck and jeans as he walked over with Lynda to where Stanley and Fraser were setting up her Christmas tree in a stand near the balcony doors. 

Lynda breathed in the fresh pine scent. "Oh, I just love fresh-cut Christmas trees." 

"And you have a remarkable taste in quality," Fraser said. He was dressed in a red flannel shirt, jeans, and boots. 

"Thanks, Fraser," Lynda smiled as she set the box on her couch near Dief. He was just lounging around, watching his human companions. "I really want to thank you guys for coming with me and helping me chop it down. I don't think I would have been able to get it up here by myself." 

"Hey, no prob," Stanley said as he opened up one box and began rummaging around in it. He was dressed in jeans, a gray T shirt, and brown boots. "Kinda reminded me of when we went to the Yukon." He fingered the pine leaves of the tree. "Hey, just what kind of pine tree is this, anyway?" 

"Fraser," Lynda answered. 

"Lynda, I'm serious." 

"Stanley, Lynda is quite correct," Fraser answered. "This particular pine tree is a Fraser Fir." 

"You gotta be joking," Ray said. 

"No, I'm not." 

Stanley shook his head. "Whatever. So, Lynda, where do you want to start? The tree?" 

"Tree's last, Dad. Let's do the living room, then the kitchen, *then* the tree, okay?" 

"Okay. So, which boxes go where?" 

Lynda opened up the box she put on the couch, and pulled out a large pine wreath, two feet in diameter. "This is going to go above the mantle." She put it on her coffee table. "Fraser, I have a paper bag on the third shelf on my refrigerator. Could you get it for me, please?" 

"Sure," Fraser nodded, and went to the kitchen. He came back with a large paper sack in his hands, and handed it to Lynda. 

"Thank you, Fraser." She opened the bag and pulled out a bunched of fresh holly berries and pine cones. "Okay, every year this wreath is decorated with fresh pine cones and holly berries. All you have to do is just stick them in between the pine leaves. Don't worry, they'll stay." She handed each of them some berries and cones, and they got to work. Within fifteen minutes, the wreath was nicely decorated and hung above the mantle. 

"Wow, that looks good," Ray said. 

"Now, let's decorate the mantle," Lynda said as she rummaged through an opened box. She pulled out some angel statues and candles, and put them on the mantle. 

Fraser looked in the box and saw a stocking with his name on the white part, and a 

sequined Stetson in the center of the red part. He pulled it out. "Lynda, is this my stocking?" 

Lynda smiled and nodded as she walked over to him. "Do you like it?" 

"I've never had a stocking before," Fraser answered wistfully. "Thank you kindly." 

"Forget it, Frase. You're coming over Christmas morning to open presents, although I don't know why you won't spend the night here. There's more than enough room." 

"Lynda, we've been over this before," Fraser said. "I don't want you to see your Christmas present until Christmas." 

"I won't peek," Lynda said. "Besides, I don't want you to spend Christmas Eve evening alone in the Consulate. You're family . . . well, metaphorically speaking." 

"Now, Lynda," Fraser smiled. "I'll be fine. Ray will pick me up Christmas morning at ten-thirty, and we'll be over at eleven for Christmas dinner." 

Lynda smiled. "Okay, okay, but the offer still stands." 

"I appreciate it." 

"And, Ray, are you sure you don't mind spending Christmas with me and not your family?" 

"Lynda, it's no problem. Ma doesn't mind me missing Christmas dinner this year. She understands how much it means to you for me to be here." 

"Well, she's a very nice person," Lynda smiled. "I've gotten her something special just because of that." She reached in the box and pulled out three more stockings. "Here are the others." She lay three stocking on the coffee table, one for Stanley, Ray, and Dief. On Stanley's stocking, Lynda had sequined on a bunch of black feet - like the ones used in dancing diagrams. On Ray's stocking, Lynda had sequined on a replica of Ray's Riviera. And Dief had a doughnut sequined onto his stocking. "So, what do you think?" 

"Whoa," Stanley said softly as he picked up his stocking. "This is really nice." 

"I'll say," Ray said, delicately holding his. "Lynda, this is really good work. Where did you find the time to do this?" 

"Actually, I've been working on those ever since we got back from the Yukon," Lynda answered. "Just doing a little each night, and on the weekends. Now, what do you say we hang them up?" She grabbed a hammer and some small nails from off the coffee table. Carefully, she hammered five nails into the mantle, then let the others hand their stockings. 

"Lynda, where's your stocking?" Stanley asked after they finished. 

"Oh, right here." Lynda reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a humongous stocking - about thirty times the size of a normal stocking. 

"Lynda, don't tell me *that's* your stocking," Ray stared wide-eyed. 

"Yeah," Lynda said seriously. "Mom got it for me when I was three." She kept a straight face for about five second before bursting into laughter. "Oh, you guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" 

"That was not funny," Stanley tried not to smile, but couldn't. Pretty soon, he was laughing as well. Ray was soon chuckling along, and ever Fraser was grinning. 

Lynda reached back into the box and pulled out a normal-sized stocking. Lynda's name was stitched into the white part, and it was more worn and faded than the others. Lynda hung it up between Stanley's and Fraser's stockings, filling in the gap. "There, that looks better." 

"How long have you had that stocking?" Ray asked. 

"Ever since I was three. Mom personally stitched my name into it, and I've had every Christmas since then. Now, we have a lot of work to do, so let's get to it." 

For the next hour, the fivesome busied themselves, finishing the living room, then starting on the kitchen. When they were done, they attacked the tree, putting up lights and hanging up tinsel and ornaments. 

As they decorated the tree, Stanley removed an ornament from one of the boxes and looked at it. It was handmade porcelain, with a picture of Diane and Lynda in front of a Christmas tree. It was dated last Christmas. 

"Hey, Dad, what's that?" Lynda asked as she came up to him. She saw the ornament in his hands, and her smiled faded. "I was wondering where that one was." She took the ornament in her hands, and just studied it. Soon, a single tear fell down her cheek. 

As she started crying, Stanley wrapped his arms around her and just held her tightly. "Shh, it's okay, Lynda." He looked at Fraser and Ray, who stood and watched. 

"I miss her so much," Lynda sobbed, clutching the ornament tightly. "I wish she was here." 

"Me, too," Stanley answered. "I forgot how hard this must be on you, since this is going to be your first Christmas without her. But I am here for you, and I will *never* leave you." 

"Promise?" Lynda asked. 

"Promise," Stanley said firmly. 

Lynda took her head off his shoulder and looked into her father's eyes. "That's what Mom said. And look what happened to her." 

"Lynda, it was unfortunate that your mother died," Fraser spoke up, "and I know how hard it must be for you. I remember the first Christmas after my mother was gone. It . . . was painful, I do remember that. But I got through it, and you will as well." 

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Lynda asked. 

"No, I don't believe it stops hurting," Fraser answered. "But I have to disagree with your father. I don't think your mother has left you. I think she still watches over you, even though you can't see her. I know my father watches me - " _and sometimes visits as well_ "- so maybe your mother watches you as well." 

Lynda smiled slightly. "I never thought about it that way." 

"You feel better?" Stanley asked. Lynda nodded, then took the ornament and hung it on the tree, right where it could be seen the moment someone looked at the tree. Stanley smiled. "Perfect." 

"Not quite," Lynda said. She pulled a white star with silver lining out of the box. "This goes on the top." She tried putting it up there, but the tree was almost seven feet tall, and Lynda wasn't. "Drat, I hate being short." Stanley looked at Ray, who nodded. Without warning, they hoisted Lynda into the air, letting her sit on their shoulders. Lynda was flabbergasted at first, but then smiled as she secured the star on the top of the tree. Very carefully, the two Detectives set her back on the ground. "Thanks, guys." 

"No problem, Lynda," Ray said. "Ready to turn the lights on?" 

"Dad, you want to have the honors?" 

"Sure." Stanley reached around the back of the tree and plugged int he light. The tree sparkled with tiny golden lights. 

The four stood back and admired their work, while Dief lay on the sofa. 

"Great job, guys," Lynda smiled. "I have never seen a more beautiful tree."   
  


\+ + + +

"We did have fun that day, didn't we?" Lynda smiled. 

"I'd say so," Stanley smiled. 

"I don't mean to interrupt," Fraser spoke up, "but can I have a word with you and Ray, Stanley?" 

"Sure," Stanley nodded. He and Ray left with the Mountie, leaving Lynda and Dief by themselves. They walked over to the closet, and Fraser opened the door. "Oh, Fraser, not the closet!" 

"Yeah, Benny, people are starting to talk! Can't this be said out here?" 

"It's about Lynda's gift," Fraser answered. "I don't want to take the chance of being overheard." 

Stanley and Ray sighed before going into the closet. Fraser followed, closing the door behind them. They stood around in the darkness. 

"So, what did you get her, Benny?" 

Lynda was typing at her keyboard when she heard her father's voice: "YOU GOT HER WHAT?!?!?!?" She jumped up from her desk and ran over to the closet with Dief, where she saw her father and friends go in. She put her ear to the door and listened. 

"Fraser, are you CRAZY?!" Ray shouted. 

"Not that I'm aware of," Fraser answered calmly. 

"What would possess you to think she'd want another one, Fraser?" 

"By her body language." 

"No, Fraser," Stanley said, "you are not the guru of body language. I'm the guru of body language, remember? I haven't seen any body language from Lynda." 

Lynda raised her eyebrows. They were talking about her. Interesting. 

"How much money did you have to pay, Fraser?" Ray asked. 

"Five hundred dollars." 

Lynda's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Fraser spent five hundred dollars on her Christmas present. She couldn't believe it! "Fraser!" she shouted as she yanked opened the closet door. "Five hundred dollars?" 

"Lynda, were you listening in on our conversation?" Fraser asked. 

"Only after I heard Dad shout at the top of his lungs." 

"Lynda -" 

"Fraser, don't say a word, okay?" Lynda interrupted. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't accept your gift." 

"You don't even know what it is," Ray said. 

"I don't care," Lynda answered. "I can't ask any of you to spend that much money on me. I'm sorry." She turned and walked away. 

"Pardon me," Fraser said as he went after Lynda. He left Ray and Stanley standing in the closet. 

Lynda marched down one of the Station's corridors. She couldn't believe that he had done this. No one had ever spent that much money on one gift for her, not even her own mother. 

"Lynda?" The young Civilian Aid turned around to see Fraser hurry up to her. "Do you want to talk?" 

"Fraser, how could you?" 

"I don't understand." 

"Five hundred dollars for a lousy gift?" 

"Lynda, I would never get you a lousy gift." 

"That's not the point. The point is you spent too much money on me. Couldn't you have gotten me something a little less expensive?" 

"Yes, but it wouldn't have been something you would have liked." Fraser took a deep breath. "I know that five hundred dollars *is* a bit extravagant for a gift, but I know this is something you've always wanted." 

"What is it?" 

"You're going to have to wait until Christmas. Please?" 

Lynda sighed. "I just feel bad. I didn't spend that much money on your gift, Fraser." 

"That doesn't matter. When you got my gift, did you think about how it would make me feel?" Lynda nodded. "Then that's all that matters. It's how much thought went into the gift, not how much the gift cost that counts." 

"That's pretty," Lynda smiled. 

"Everything okay?" Ray asked as he walked up to the duo with Stanley and Dief walking with him. 

"Yeah," Lynda nodded. "I'm cool . . . so, you guys know what Fraser got me?" 

"Yeah," Stanley answered. 

"Come on, tell me," Lynda begged. "Puh-lease?" 

"No way, Lynda. You're going to have to wait until Christmas." Lynda grumbled before marching back to her desk. Stanley turned to Fraser. "So, she really okay?" 

"Yes, she was just a little taken aback that I spent so much on her gift." He cleared his throat. "Uh, speaking of which, her gift is supposed to come in tomorrow at three. Would one of you be willing to give me a lift to Union Station?" 

"Sure," Ray said. 

"I'm coming, too. I gotta see this." 

"That's fine," Fraser nodded. "Thank you kindly." He turned to walk away, but Stanley stopped him. 

"Oh, listen, you guys want to come over to my place and watch the Bears on cable? We can order pizza, and have drinks and stuff." 

"Sure," Ray asked. "And what about Lynda?" 

"Lynda's coming," Stanley sounded slightly offended. "She's always allowed over." 

"Bears are kicking butt this year," Ray said. "Maybe they'll go to the Super Bowl." 

"I'll come as well," Fraser nodded. 

"Dief's welcome, if that's okay." 

"He can come," Fraser said. 

"Okay, my place," Stanley replied. "Game starts at seven." 

"Fraser and I will get the pizza and stuff," Ray said. 

"Cool," Stanley nodded. The three walked off getting ready to face the rest of the day.   
  


* * * *   
  


"I still think you're wrong, Dad." 

"I am not, Lynda." 

"Yes, you are." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Are too." 

"Are not." 

"Too." 

"Not." 

"Too." 

"Not - why are we arguing like this?" Stanley stopped in front to his apartment door and 

unlocked it. 

"Because it's fun," Lynda smiled. She walked in after her father held the door open for her. Her smile faded as she glanced around the apartment. "Dad!" 

"What?" the Detective asked as he closed the door shut behind him. 

"Your apartment. I thought you said you were going to keep it clean." 

"I've been busy," Stanley answered as he went into his bedroom and shut the door. 

"Too busy to put dishes in the sink?" Lynda asked as she picked up two plates that were stuck together. "Yuck." She grabbed a shirt hanging off the couch and sniffed it, then wished she hadn't. "Or do you laundry?" 

"Hey, I don't tell you have to live, do I?" Stanley called out from his room. 

"No, because I live in a cleaner apartment. This place looks like something Roto Rooter would be interested in." 

"Har dee ha ha," Stanley said sarcastically. "Watch it. You may be my daughter, but I will -" 

"You'll what?" Lynda asked as she went over to see her father's turtle. "Dad, don't even threaten me, okay? I can kick your butt, remember?" She picked the turtle up and just held him. "Hello there, little guy." The turtle came out of his shell and stared back at Lynda. 

"All I'm saying is that if you don't watch it, then you can watch the Bears on your own TV set." 

Smiling, Lynda put the turtle gently back in its aquarium. She knew her father would never kick her out, especially during a football game, and especially if they were spending time together. "So, when did Ray and Fraser said they'd be over?" 

"After they picked up the refreshments. Chips, pizza, beer for me and Ray, and Coke for you, Fraser, and Dief." 

Lynda noticed Stanley's answering machine was blinking, showing he had new messages. Knowing her father would probably ignore them, Lynda pushed the 'play' button. 

Beep. "Yes, this is Roger Preston with the *IRS*. This is for Detective Kowalski. This is the *third* time I've called, Detective. We *really* need to talk about your tax records. Call me as soon as you get this message." 

Beep. "Uh . . . I think I go the wrong number. Sorry." 

Beep. "Hey, Son, it's your old man. Look, sorry to spring this on you at the last minute, but your mother and I are coming to spend Christmas with you, considering your brother is out of country for the holidays. We'll be in town tomorrow, on a plane. I know, surprise, surprise, but we didn't want to spend a lot of time on the road. Well, see you tomorrow afternoon, Stanley. We'll call when we land at O'Hare. Later." 

Lynda raised her eyebrows. Her father's *parents* were coming up? This was new. Oh, Lynda knew that her father had parents, but he never talked about them, so she assumed they were dead. And a *brother*? She had an uncle? 

Stanley came out, changed into a pair of black sweats and socks, no shoes. "Heard the answering machine. So, who called?" 

"The IRS, a wrong number," Lynda said, "and your father." She turned around, arms folded. "Care to tell me anything, Dad?" 

"My father?" Stanley looked surprised. "What'd he want?" 

"He and your mother are coming up tomorrow for Christmas." 

"Really?" Stanley asked innocently. 

"Oh, don't give me that innocent Detective routine. Why didn't you tell me you had parents . . . and a brother?" 

"My brother's coming up, too?" 

"No, he's out of the country. But that's not the point. The point is that you never told me I had other relatives. Why?" 

"Lynda - " 

"Do they know about me?" 

"No, and they're not going to." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I said so, that's why," Stanley answered angrily. "Now just drop the subject." 

"I will not. I want to know how you're going to get out of not telling them, considering how they're going to wonder why we look so much alike and spend so much time together." 

"Well, we're not going to spend any time together, then, are we?" He flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping the set on. 

Lynda felt like she had been slapped in the face. A single tear fell down as she actually touched her cheek. Without saying a word, she quickly left the apartment. She walked down the hallway toward the elevator, and nearly ran into Ray, Fraser, and Dief. They were carrying refreshments for the game. 

"Oh, hey, Lynda," Ray smiled. He stopped when he noticed the tears falling from the young woman's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Dad says he doesn't want to spend Christmas with me," Lynda sobbed. 

"What?" Ray asked. "Why?" 

"I don't know. All I know is that his parents are coming here and he said he didn't want to spend Christmas with me anymore." 

"Oh, I'm sure that was just a misunderstanding," Fraser said calmly. 

"No, it wasn't," Lynda replied. "He said, 'well, we're not going to spend any time together, then, are we?'" Lynda sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve, something she hadn't done in years. "When his father called, saying he and his mother were coming to town for Christmas, I was really looking forward to the possibility of having grandparents." 

"But what about your mother's parents?" Fraser asked. 

"They hated me," Lynda said bitterly. 

"I'm sure you don't mean that. Grandparents love their grandchildren with all their hearts." 

"Oh yeah?" Lynda looked up at the Mountie. "Three months after Mom found out she was pregnant with me her parents nearly persuaded her to get an abortion. While Mom was in college her parents said they would only take care of me if she paid them. When I was four her parents told me that since they didn't like Dad - and that I reminded them of Dad \- they didn't have to like me either. And when I was five they put me up for adoption without Mom knowing about it. Luckily, nothing happened. So, you call that love, Fraser? Then it must be different from the 'love' I know." 

"Why didn't they like you?" Ray asked. "How could they *not* like you?" 

Lynda gave a half-smiled. "You know how everyone says Dad and I look and act like each other? Well, Mom's parents didn't like the fact that Mom was dating Dad in high school; Mom's family was Gold Coast . . . and Dad's wasn't. And since I reminded them about Dad, both by my looks and personality, they didn't like me." 

"Does your father know this" Fraser asked. 

Lynda shook her head. "No, and I'm too angry at him to tell him right now. You guys can watch the game without me." Lynda left her friends and disappeared around the corner of the hallway. 

Ray and Fraser looked at each other. Dief gave a loud whine. Fraser smiled at the wolf. "Yes, you may go and keep an eye on her." The wolf hurried after Lynda. 

"So, what do you want to do?" Ray asked. 

"We need to let Stanley know what Lynda told us, and we need to ask why Stanley doesn't want Lynda to meet his parents." 

The two friends walked to Stanley's apartment door. Fraser knocked once. Stanley opened it after a few moments. The two friends walked in. Stanley shut the door. 

"We ran into Lynda on the way up here," Ray said bluntly. "What's going on between you two?" 

"She wants to meet my parents," Stanley answered. "Look, I know she's upset, but what's the big deal?" 

"Stanley, did you know that Diane's parents didn't love Lynda at all?" Fraser asked. 

"What?" Stanley looked confused. Fraser told him everything while Ray put the food and drinks in the kitchen. Stanley stomach was ice by the time Fraser had finished. "No wonder she was so upset." He sighed and lowered his head. 

"Why didn't you want your parents to meet her?" Ray asked. 

"Because I don't want Lynda to get hurt again." 

"What do you mean?" Fraser asked. 

"Remember when Lynda and Stella met for the first time? Sure they're on friendly terms now, but Stella already had an opinion about Lynda before knowing who she really was. I don't - I don't want Lynda to go through that again." 

"I've met your parents," Fraser said gently, "and I know without a doubt they will like Lynda." 

"Yeah," Ray nodded. "I mean, who *wouldn't* like Lynda?" 

"People who try to kill her," Stanley said wryly. He sighed. "I guess I have a lot to learn about being a good father." 

"Stanley, you are a good father," Fraser smiled. "You really care for Lynda, and only want her to be safe and happy." 

"You just gotta watch what comes out of your mouth," Ray said quickly. 

Stanley glared momentarily at the other Detective. "I guess I *do* have an apology to make, don't I?" 

"Not now," Fraser said. "Lynda needs to cool off." 

"So, we still on for the game?" Ray asked cautiously. 

"Yeah, I guess. Let's watch the Bears kick some Viking butt." 

The three friends got the refreshments and settled in just as the first play of the game begun.   
  


* * * *

Stanley woke up the next morning feeling hungry. He stumbled out of bed, wearing the black sweat pants and a white tank top. He yawned as he opened his door, rubbing his eyes. A sudden clanking sound jarred him fully awake. Someone else was in his apartment; in the kitchen, to be exact. 

Stanley quietly went back into his bedroom and retrieved his gun and glasses. He put his glasses on, then released the safety on his gun. Slowly and quietly, he walked out of his bedroom. 

He made his way into the living room, caring not to step over the junk that littered his floor. His foot connected with an end table, knocking it to the ground. Stanley caught it before it hit the ground, then sat it upright. His big toe throbbed with pain where he stubbed it. Stanley cursed to himself. 

As he walked toward the kitchen, he stopped and turned around. Last night he had a bunch of dishes and stuff on that table. So, why didn't it all crash when the table fell? Stanley shrugged it off. He went over and stood near the kitchen entrance, out of sight. 

_Okay, Stanley, let's assess the situation: one, you have someone in your house. Two, that person is in your kitchen. Three, that person is . . . cooking?_ Stanley sniffed the air. _Bacon? Fresh-made waffles? Coffee?_ Stanley raised his eyebrows. _Someone breaks into my castle to make me breakfast. Why do I find this strange?_

_Because, it is strange._

_I think it's sweet._

_Who asked you?_

_No one._

_Then shut up._

_Stanley, you're having a conversation with yourself, while some wacko is in your kitchen. Do the sensible thing: shoot now, ask questions later._

Stanley took a deep breath before he rushed into the kitchen. "Chicago PD! Don't move!" 

Standing at the counter, dressed in her Civilian Aid shirt, black slacks, and tennis shoes was Lynda. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a white scrunchie and she had her back to her father as she stirred some bacon in a fryer. "Hi, father," she said without turning around. 

"Lynda?" 

"What, you were expecting someone else?" 

Stanley looked down at the gun he was aiming at his daughter, then lowered it and took off his glasses. "Actually, yeah, considering how I shouldn't be expecting my daughter at - " a quick glance at his microwave clock showed it was six-thirty " - six-thirty? Lynda, why the hell are you over here cooking breakfast at six-thirty in the morning? For that matter, why are you over here anyway?" 

"Well, since your parents are coming in, and most likely they're going to be staying here, your place needed to be straightened out. So, I decided to do it for you, knowing how busy you can be." She took a spatula and transferred the bacon to a plate. 

"Uh, thanks," Stanley said, not bothering to hide his surprise. He looked around the kitchen. The counters were cleaned, the cabinets were scrubbed, the sink was shiny, and empty of dirty dishes. A quick peak in the fridge showed it to be organized and stocked with milk, eggs, butter, vegetables. "Wow, you really went all out, didn't you?" 

"Yeah," Lynda answered, putting the fryer in the sink and soaking it. "I also cleaned up the living room, but I left all your clothes for you to do. And I couldn't find a vacuum, so you're floor's a little dirty still." 

"I don't have a vacuum." 

"Why am I not surprised?" 

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" 

"Oh no, I'm not mad at you, Dad. I'm just really disappointed in you." She grabbed her suede jacket and purse from the kitchen table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see you at work." She put her jacket on. 

"Lynda, I -" 

"Save it," Lynda interrupted before marching out of the kitchen. A few seconds later the front door slammed shut. 

Stanley stood there for a minute. He sighed and lowered his head. He knew what he had to do. Even though he loved freshly-made waffles, bacon, and coffee, he left the kitchen and went to go take a shower. He had suddenly lost his appetite.   
  


* * * *

" . . . and Jaeger tossed the ball to Bennett," Ray said excitedly. "Bennett plows through the Vikings' defense team like they're nothing but toothpicks, runs fifty-seven yards for the winning touchdown. And the final score is Bears, 35, and Vikings, 14." 

Lynda smiled. "Must have been a great play." She was at Ray's desk with the Detective and Fraser. She was munching on half of a cheese Danish. The other half she fed to Dief, who sat next to her. 

"You didn't watch it at your place?" Fraser asked. 

"No," Lynda answered. "I played my piano for three hours, working on some of my songs, then I went to bed. I didn't feel like watching the game after what happened last night." 

"Lynda, your father didn't know," Ray said gently. "He felt bad about how he treated you when we told him why you wanted to meet his parents." 

"I don't care," Lynda said. "The fact of the matter remains is that he said he didn't want to spend Christmas with his own daughter." 

Ray looked past Lynda to see Stanley coming into the Squad Room. He was dressed in a grey shirt with brown jacket thrown over it, a pair of stone-washed jeans, and brown boots. He was carrying a pair of black gloves and a stack of mail in his hands. "Well, speak of the devil." 

The group watched as Stanley made his way over to Ray's desk. "Hi," he said. 

"Good morning, Stanley," Fraser nodded. "How are you?" 

"Okay, I guess," Stanley replied. "Ray." 

"Stanley," Ray nodded. 

Stanley looked at Lynda. "Good morning, Lynda." 

"Get a life," Lynda said before walking away. 

Stanley grabbed her arm gently. "Wait a second. We need to talk." 

"I have nothing to say to a person who doesn't want to spend Christmas with his daughter." 

"Well then you can hear me out," Stanley said firmly. "Now look, I made a complete jerk of myself last night, okay? I didn't know how much it meant for you to see my parents." 

"But what about when you said you didn't want to spend any time with me?" Lynda asked. "Did you mean that?" 

"No, of course not," Stanley answered. "I was an idiot for saying that." 

"Why don't you want me to meet your parents?" 

"I didn't want to take the chance of you getting hurt again." 

"Huh?" Lynda looked confused. 

"Remember when you first met Stella?" Lynda nodded. "Well, I know you guys get along now, but she already formed an opinion about you before knowing who you really were." 

"And you didn't want to take that change with your parents?" Lynda asked. 

Stanley nodded. "Yeah, Lynda. I care about you." 

"So, you're going to tell them about me?" Stanley nodded. Lynda smiled as she hugged her father tightly. "Thanks, Dad." 

"But I'm not going to tell them right away," Stanley said. " I was thinking about this when I was coming into work. First, when they show up today, I'll introduce you as Lynda Peterson. Then, we'll see how they like you. Then I'll tell them everything." 

"What if they don't like me?" Lynda asked. 

"Lynda, who could not like you?" 

"People who want me dead?" Ray groaned. "What, Ray?" 

"That's what Stanley said last night," the Italian-American Detective said. "You two really are alike." 

"Well, that usually goes with being related," Lynda smiled. "You act like each other." 

"Oh, Lynda, I got your mail," Stanley said as he handed her the stack of envelopes. 

Lynda flipped through them. "Lots of Christmas cards," she said. She tore open one of them and read it. "'Hoping your Christmas is full of joy. Willie Lambert. P.S. thanks for the card'." She smiled. "Oh, that's sweet." She opened another one. "May your holidays be merry and bright. Say hi to your father, Constable Fraser, and Detective Vecchio for me. Buck Frobisher'." 

"Someone's very popular," Ray teased. "Getting all these Christmas cards. How many is it now? Thirty, thirty-five?" 

"Thirty-four," Lynda said as she put the cards down on Ray's desk. "These two, plus the four you guys sent, one from Welsh, Francesca, Tom, Jack, Mort, Annie, Alana, seven people from Mom's company, Uma, the Mayor, the Superintendent, the Governor, three friends from high school, and one from each of the band members." She started going through her mail. "Bills, bills, bills - why are bills sent out before Christmas?" 

"That's how the company's get their money," Stanley said. "They have merry Chrismases only by making yours a living hell." 

Lynda smiled. "Well, it's not going to work. I have to much to be happy about. I -" She stopped as she came to a plain white envelope, no return address, no stamp. Just her name written on the front. Lynda raised her eyebrows as she opened it. Inside was a Christmas card. "Make that thirty-five Christmas cards." 

"Who's it from?" Ray asked. 

Lynda opened it up and read the inside. "'May your Christmas be filled with joy and happiness. May your New Year be filled with promise and prosperity. Derek'." 

"Derek?" Stanley asked. "As in the FBI Agent Derek? The guy who lied to you about who he really was?" 

"Well, I don't know any other Dereks, Dad." She read the card again. "Wonder why he sent me a card, considering?" 

"Maybe he's trying to be nice," Fraser suggested. "It is Christmas, after all." 

Lynda sighed. 

"You okay?" Ray asked. 

"Yeah," Lynda said. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all." She gathered up all her mail. 

"You want me to get rid of that?" Stanley offered. 

"No, Fraser's right," Lynda said. "It's Christmas." 

"Lynda," Welsh called from his office. "Bring me the Gregory file." Lynda left. 

Stanley's phone rang. The Detective rushed over to his desk and answered it. "Detective Kowalski." He smiled. "Hi, Mom, how are you? That's great . . . and the plane ride? Oh, I'm glad . . . now? Sure, yeah, I'll be here. Okay . . . I'll see you and Dad in an hour, then." He hung up, then went back over to Ray's desk. "Mom and Dad are going to be here in an hour." 

"You sure about this?" Ray asked. 

Stanley nodded. "Yeah." 

"Don't worry," Fraser said gently. "You'll be fine." He noticed the blond Detective's face was turning blue. "You just might want to consider breathing a little." 

Stanley breathed out, then took a deep breath as he looked up at the wall clock. One hour. Man, this was going to be the longest hour in the history of time.   
  


* * * *

Exactly one hour had passed before Derek and Barbara Kowalski came into the Squad Room. They looked around at the sea of faces. Suddenly, someone bumped into them from behind - hard. Three bodies went tumbling to the ground. Papers flew everywhere. Derek looked to see a young brunette in her late twenties sitting on her rear end, looking dazed. She was wearing a Civilian Air shirt, black slacks, and platform shoes. 

"Ooh, sorry about that," Francesca said as she gather up her papers. "I didn't see you there. Are you two alright?" 

"We're fine, deary," Barbara said as she and her husband stood up. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Francesca stood up, straightening her papers. "Can I help you with anything?" 

"We're looking for our son, Stanley," Derek said. 

Francesca's eyes widened. Stanley had told her - and the rest of the Squad Room - about what he was planning with his parents and Lynda. "Y-y-you're Stanley's parents?" she stammered. 

"Uh, Miss, you look a little pale," Derek pointed out. "You okay?" 

"Oh . . . I'm fine," Francesca said quickly before hurrying away. 

"Hey, Mom, Dad." 

Derek and Barbara turned around to see their son approaching. 

"Oh, Stanley, it's good to see you," Barbara smiled as she hugged her son. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas, Mom." 

"Hello, Son," Derek smiled, shaking Stanley's hand. "How are you?" 

"Pretty good. How was the plan ride?" 

"Okay, except for the meal. The only thing with food content was the plastic silverware." 

Stanley chuckled. "Come on, you guys look cold. You can warm up over at my desk." He led his parents through the Squad Room. Every once in a while, someone would stare at the threesome. Finally, they reached his desk. "Here you go. Can I get you anything to drink?" 

"Coffee," Derek answered. 

"Hot chocolate," Barbara smiled. 

"Okay," Stanley nodded. "Frannie!" 

"What?" Francesca asked as she walked up. 

"Could you get my parents one coffee and one hot chocolate?" 

"Sure," Francesca answered before leaving. 

"Well, if it isn't Constable Fraser," Derek smiled as Fraser, Ray, and Dief approached. 

"Mr. Kowalski," Fraser smiled before shaking the man's hand. He nodded at Barbara. "Mrs. Kowalski. It's nice to see you two again." 

"Hello, Whitey," Barbara smiled, petting the wolf. Dief just nuzzled against her, enjoying every bit of the attention. "Oh, it's good to see you again." 

"Mom, Dad, this is my partner, Ray Vecchio," Stanley said, nodding toward Ray. 

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Ray smiled. 

"Ray Vecchio?" Barbara asked. "As in the Ray my son was pretending to be?" 

"The same one, Mom," Stanley smiled. 

"Wait a second," Derek said. "Son, you're blond-haired and blue eyes, and you dress like a bag lady." He turned to Ray. "You're brown-haired with green eyes, and you dress like GQ. Anybody else see the difference, or am I the only one?" 

"Here's the drinks," Francesca said, coming up to the desk and setting two cups of steamy liquid on it. "Be careful, they're still hot." 

"Hey, Frannie, have you seen Lynda?" Stanley asked. 

"She's in with Welsh." Francesca walked away. 

"So, how's the policing business?" Derek asked. 

"Pretty cool," Stanley answered. "Bad guys do something stupid, we lock 'em up, city is safe. Nothing much cooler than that." 

"How's the car?" 

"Oh, Dad, working like a beaut. You know -" 

"There you are," Lynda said as she walked up to Stanley's desk. She was carrying a stack of manila folders. "Welsh got onto me about the reports you filled out on the stakeout you did." She shot a stern glare at Ray. "You, too, Ray. So, since you both made the mistakes, you both can go through all twenty of them, because I won't." She dropped the folders on Stanley's desk. 

"Lynda, I hate computers," Stanley said. "You know that." He gave her a little kick in the shin. "Besides, I'm busy . . . with my *parents*." 

Lynda shot a knowing glance, and nodded. She took a deep breath. She was nervous, but she didn't show it. "Oh, I'm sorry D - uh, Stanley." She smiled at Derek and Barbara. "Hi, I'm Lynda. Lynda K - Peterson." 

"Derek and Barbara Kowalski," Derek said. 

"Derek?" Lynda asked. "You're joking, right?" 

"And what's wrong with Derek?" Derek asked. 

"Uh, Dad, Derek is the name of Lynda's ex-boyfriend. Ended badly." 

"Oh." 

"Aren't you a little young to be working here?" Barbara asked. 

"I'm nineteen years old." 

"Lynda's the best thing to happen to this place in a long time," Stanley said. "She smart and she knows her way around computers. In fact, she re-programed the entire system over seven months ago after she found a virus in the old system." 

"She's very considerate and caring," Fraser said. "Compassionate, understanding -" 

"Funny and talented," Ray added. "She sings couple nights a week in a restaurant." 

"And she likes classics cars," Stanley said. "She owns a 1957 Chevy Convertible in mint condition." 

"It was in mint condition until Chris and Vince decided to bang it up a few weeks ago," Lynda said. "Ray, thanks again for talking to your cousin and getting him to fix it so quickly." 

"Yeah, well, I told Al if he didn't get it back quickly and in good repair, then I would destroy his garage." 

Lynda smiled. "I also keep Ray and Stanley in line," she joked to Stanley's parents. "They tend to act a bit immature at times." 

"Lynda, you know you look very familiar," Barbara spoke up. 

Stanley paled slightly. "Uh, well, Mom, she's Diane's daughter," he said quickly. 

"Diane?" Derek asked. "Diane Peterson? The girl you used to date?" Stanley nodded. 

"She was a wonderful girl," Barbara smiled. "How is she?" 

"Dead," Lynda answered. "She was killed about eight months ago." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey," Barbara said. "Yes, you look like Diane, but you also look like . . . I know this sounds bizarre, but like Stanley." 

Stanley cleared his throat. 

Lynda took a deep breath. "Look, I gotta - " A loud shouting interrupted her. Everyone looked to see Dief run out of the lounge with a doughnut in his jaws. Huey and Dewey were running after him. 

Fraser looked down to where Dief had been laying. When did he sneak off, the Mountie wondered. "Oh dear." 

"I'll get him, Fraser," Lynda said before tearing after the wolf and Detectives. "Okay, Dief! Drop the doughnut and put your paws where I can see them!" 

Everyone watched as the three humans chased after the wolf, who was enjoying every minute of his little 'game'. Ray, Fraser, and Stanley joined in, leaving Stanley's parents to watch. Soon, the entire Squad Room staff was chasing after the wolf, who had long since finished off his prize. 

Finally, Lynda managed to tackle the wolf, grabbing him around his hind feet, and banging her elbow against the hard floor. "Gotcha!" Fraser, Stanley, Ray, and Fraser soon joined her. 

"I'm going to kill that wolf!" Huey said as he walked up to Lynda and Dief. 

"Oh, no you won't," Lynda stood firmly in front of Dief. 

"Lynda, he stole my doughnut," Huey said angrily. 

"Well, you shouldn't have left it where he could get to it, Jack," Lynda retorted. "He's been hanging around here for four years. You should know better by now." She led Dief away. "Come on, boy, let's go back to my desk." 

"I cannot believe she's actually defending him," Huey said. He turned to Fraser. "Fraser, keep that wolf away from my doughnuts. I'd like to be able to enjoy one every once in awhile." 

"I'm terribly sorry, Huey," Fraser apologized. "I'll reimburse you for it." 

"So," Dewey said, "I see your parents are here, Stanley. Have you told them, yet?" 

"No, not yet," Stanley said. "Soon, though." 

The Duck Boys left, and the others went back to Stanley's desk. 

"Well, it seems that the wolf has gotten on Lynda's soft side," Derek smiled. 

"Yes, and I'm trying to break her of that habit," Fraser said wryly. "Although, it doesn't appear to be working." 

Stanley took a deep breath. "So . . . what do you guys think of her?" 

"She's a nice young woman," Barbara said. "Although, she seems to have a little attitude, just like you, Stanley." 

"So, you like her?" 

"Oh, of course, Son," Derek smiled. "She may have an attitude, but she is very sweet." 

"I'm glad," Stanley ran a hand through his hair. "There's good reason why she looks and acts like me." It was now or never. "You see . . . Lynda is my daughter." 

Derek frowned slightly. "What do you mean, Stanley?" 

"What I mean is that she's Diane's daughter . . . and she's my daughter." He took another deep breath. "Diane and I got married right after senior prom." 

"You told us you went camping with some friends," Derek said. 

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't know what to say . . . are you mad?" 

"No," Barbara shook her head. "Just a little shocked, Stanley. That's all." 

"Well, I *am* mad," Derek raised his voice angrily. The entire Squad Room halted to a stop. Everyone watched and listened. 

"What was I supposed to say?" Stanley asked. "'Mom, Dad, I'm married'?" 

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Derek asked. 

"I didn't know about Lynda until she showed up here eight months ago asking for my help." 

"You could've called - " 

Barbara touched her husband's arm. "Honey, please. We can't change what happened in the past." She looked past Stanley, Ray and Fraser. "Besides, we have a granddaughter to meet." 

Everyone turned to see Lynda standing nearby. They watched as she slowly walked up to Stanley. She took a deep breath, but said nothing. 

"Mom, Dad," Stanley said as he put an arm around Lynda's shoulders, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lynda Kowalski." 

Barbara was the first to come over. She smiled as she hugged Lynda. "Oh, I don't believe this. I have a grandchild." 

Derek, in spite of himself, came over and hugged Lynda as well. Stanley looked at his partners. They were both smiling, just as he was. In fact, the entire Squad Room was smiling at the happy reunion. Francesca was sniffling and dabbing her eyes with a tissue. 

Welsh chose that moment to come out of his office. He saw the commotion, then leaned over to Dewey and Huey. "What's going on?" 

"Stanley just told his parents about Lynda," Dewey answered. 

When the hugging finally stopped, Lynda grabbed a tissue off of Ray's desk. She began dabbing her eyes. 

"You okay?" Stanley asked. 

"I'm happy," Lynda smiled. 

"Does Stella know?" Barbara asked. 

"Yeah, and she's okay with it," Stanley answered. "And, no, I wasn't married to both Diane and Stella at the same time. Diane's parents annulled the marriage a month after we got married. That's when they found out Diane was pregnant and that's why they moved." 

"You know," Barbara turned to Derek, "we need to get Lynda a Christmas present." 

"Barbara, I don't think we need to bother with that." 

"Nonsense. As grandparents, it's our job to spoil our grandchild. And we have nineteen years of Christmases and birthdays to catch up on." She turned to her son. "Stanley, you're going to take us Christmas shopping for Lynda." 

"Uh . . . Mom, really, you don't need to - " he was stopped by a look from his mother. "I'll just get my coat and gloves." He grabbed his winter clothes and began putting them on. 

Ray looked at his watch. "Hey, it two-thirty, Fraser. We'd better leave now if we want to get to Union Station by three." He smiled one last time at Stanley's parents. "It was good to finally meet you. Take care, Lynda." He left with Fraser behind him. 

"And what about me?" Lynda asked, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Uh . . ." Stanley scanned his desk. "Do the reports?" 

Lynda tried to look angry, but smiled. "Thanks a lot, Dad." 

"You're welcome," Stanley smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "If we're not back by the time you get off, we're going to go back to my place so they can settle in, okay?" 

"Why don't they stay at my place?" Lynda suggested. "There's more room, and it'll give us the chance to get to know each other better." 

"Is that okay?" Stanley asked his parents. "Lynda has two extra bedrooms and she's cleaner than I am." 

"Sure," Barbara answered. "We'll just need to get our stuff from the front desk on our way out." 

"Okay," Stanley nodded. "See you later, Lynda." 

"Be careful," Lynda said as she took the stack of files off her father's desk. "Roads are a little slick." She walked back to her desk. 

"She's really sweet," Barbara. "Takes after her father." 

"Thanks, Mom," Stanley smiled. "Well, let's get going." 

The three Kowalskis left the Squad Room together.   
  


* * * *

Lynda was lounged out on her couch, sipping hot chocolate. A fire was burning in the fireplace, and soft Christmas tunes emanated from her stereo. She had come home from work and changed out of her work clothes into a pair of black spandex pants, a long-sleeved red and white plaid shirt, and thick white house socks. 

A sudden commotion caught her attention. Lynda looked up to see Stanley and his parents enter the apartment, each carrying two stuffed shopping bags, plus some luggage bags. The young woman jumped up from her spot and went to help. "Hey, need a hand?" 

"Oh, no you don't, Lynda," Stanley said after everyone was safely inside. He shut the door with his foot. "Shoo. These are your Christmas gifts. Mom decided to make up for nineteen years at one time." He looked around. "Uh, where can these go?" 

"You can take them to the library room," Lynda said. "Your parents can wrap them there, and sleep there if they want. It may be easier, considering how often I go into the computer room to do my research." 

"Cool." The three Kowalskis disappeared down the hallway. Stanley returned a few minutes later by himself. 

"Where are you parents?" Lynda asked as she went into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" 

"Yeah, thanks," Stanley answered, as he ventured over to the Christmas tree. Already, presents were stuffed under it. "They wanted to get the presents wrapped immediately - at least, Mom did." He eyed one gift marked To: Dad, From: Lynda. He picked it up and shook it slightly. Lynda came in a few moments later, with a fresh mug of hot cocoa. She handed it to Stanley, then sat back on the couch. Stanley joined her. "So, what do you think of them?" 

Lynda sipped her drink. "They're very nice. I'm glad you decided to introduce us." 

"Well, they really like you," Stanley said as he propped his booted feet on the coffee table. Lynda shot him a look. Stanley took his feet off. "Sorry." 

"It's okay. So, what did you tell them about me?" 

"Well, I told them that you've helped out a lot on our cases at work, that you sing in a country band and that you're going to be singing Christmas Eve, and that you're graduating from the Academy in a few weeks and also about the possibility about you becoming a Detective." 

Lynda smiled. "This is going to be a great Christmas." 

"It most certainly will," Stanley returned the smile. "I got my parents and my daughter with me, as well as my closest friends. Nothing could be better." 

Father and daughter sat back against the couch, sipping the cocoa and watching the flames dance in the fireplace. Outside, the snow swirled and danced amidst cold winter winds.   
  


* * * *

Finally, Christmas Eve was upon the city of Chicago. Snow was falling lightly as the sun disappeared below the horizon, and the temperatures fell into the low teens. Lynda sat in her dressing room at Harry's Bar and Grill, finishing up the last touched of her costume for the evening. As she brushed her hair and applied her makeup, she thought about the last two days. 

She and Stanley's parents had really clicked and were getting to know each other really well. They had talked about anything and everything, mostly about Lynda and what she liked and disliked. 

A knock on her door jarred her back to the present. "Yes?" 

The door opened and Harry entered. He was dressed in jeans and a hunter green turtleneck. "You ready, Lynda?" 

Lynda stood up from her vanity, taking one last glance in her mirror. She had chosen to wear a pair of black jeans and boots, and a red cardigan sweater. Her hair was pulled back in a bow made out of gold tinsel. "Yeah, let's go." 

She walked out with Harry and stood with her band behind the stage curtain while Harry made the introductions. Lynda clutched her microphone and took a deep breath as the was a smattering of applause. The curtains parted as the band struck up its first number. Lynda smiled, the spotlight shining on her, as she sang her first song:   
  


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas 

Everywhere you go; 

Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again 

With candy canes and silver lanes aglow. 

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, 

Toys in every store, 

But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be 

On your own front door.   
  
  
  


A pair of hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots 

Is the wish of Barney and Ben; 

Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk 

Is the hope of Janice and Jen; 

And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again.   
  


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas 

Everywhere you go; 

There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well, 

The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.   
  


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas; 

Soon the bells will start, 

And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing 

Right within your heart.   
  


She finished her song. The audience rang out with loud applause. Lynda looked over to where she knew her friends and family would be sitting, and sure enough, they were. Stanley, her grandparents, Ray, Fraser, Dief, Welsh, Huey, Dewey, Francesca, Turnbull, Thatcher, Alana, and Annie were crowded into three tables, clapping like crazy. 

"Thank you," she smiled as she talked into her microphone. "It's really great to be here on this Christmas Eve, to see all the smiling faces. I hope that all of you are enjoying the holiday season so far. I know I am." She took in a deep breath. "Well, let's get back to the singing, shall we? This next song is a personal favorite of mine. Contrary to what you may think, I wasn't an exact angel when I was younger. In fact, there was one year when I was so bad, that my mother threatened to cancel Christmas at the house. So, this next song is appropriate, and I hope you enjoy it." The band played the next song as Lynda belted out:   
  


Broke my bat on Johnny's head; 

Somebody snitched on me. 

I hid a frog in sister's bed; 

Somebody snitched on me. 

I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug; 

I made Tommy eat a bug; 

Bought some gum with a penny slug; 

Somebody snitched on me.   
  


Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas 

Mommy and Daddy are mad. 

I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas 

'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.   
  


I won't be seeing Santa Claus; 

Somebody snitched on me. 

He won't come visit me because 

Somebody snitched on me. 

Next year I'll be going straight; 

Next year I'll be good, just wait 

I'd start now, but it's too late; 

Somebody snitched on me.   
  


So you better be good whatever you do 

'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you, 

You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.   
  


Everyone laughed as she finished up the song. "Thank you. Before I sing my next song, I need to ask a question. How many of you have ever asked for something unusual for Christmas?" Almost ninety percent of the audience raised their hands, including Lynda and her band. "Okay, that makes singing this next song easier."   
  


I want a hippopotamus for Christmas 

Only a hippopotamus will do 

Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy 

I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy   
  


I want a hippopotamus for Christmas 

I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you? 

He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue 

Just bring him through the front door, that's the easy thing to do   
  


I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs 

Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes 

to see a hippo hero standing there   
  


I want a hippopotamus for Christmas 

Only a hippopotamus will do 

No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses 

I only like hippopotamuses 

And hippopotamuses like me too   
  


Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then 

Teacher says a hippo is a vegeterian   
  


There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage 

I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage 

I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs 

Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes 

to see a hippo hero standing there   
  


I want a hippopotamus for Christmas 

Only a hippopotamus will do 

No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses 

I only like hippopotamuseses 

And hippopotamuses like me too!   
  


Once again, the audience applauded. Lynda looked over to see even her grandparents enjoying themselves. Lynda grinned before walking over to a stool that was set aside on the stage. She placed it in the center of the stage and sat on it, crossing her legs. "This next song I'm going to sing is dedicated to my mother. She was killed over eight months ago, and this is going to be my first Christmas without her. I changed some of the words around to make this song appropriate. This is dedicated to my mom, wherever she is."   
  


Did you ever really start to cry 

Over something you just wrote 

Well, I'm writing you my dear St. Nick 

It's the saddest little note 

Is it fair come this Christmas Eve 

That I should be alone 

When she knows how much I'm missing her 

Would you kindly bring her home?   
  


This girl's letter to Santa Claus 

It's gonna tear him up 

When he reads how much I'm missing her 

It's gonna' tear him up   
  


I'm sure if all his reindeer 

Could arrange room on his sleigh 

Then I'd receive a big bright package 

And she'd be home today   
  


I'll be missing you come Christmas 

Wishing hard my dear 

Missing you come Christmas 

Wishing you were here   
  


Did you ever really start to cry 

Over something that was said 

Well, I'm writing you dear Santa 

It's the saddest thing you ever read 

Is it fair come Christmastime 

That I should be without you 

You know how much I miss you Mom 

Won't you kindly help me through   
  


This girl's letter to Santa Claus 

It's gonna tear him up 

When he reads how much I'm missing her 

It's gonna tear him up   
  


I'm sure he'll write a special note 

To remind him Christmas Eve 

That he has to mend a broken heart 

That believes in make believe   
  


Right above his VIP we'll be ranking number one 

No sadder request will he receive 

He'll know it has to be done   
  


Hey Santa, if you're my friend 

Please take heed, it's not pretend   
  


This girl's letter to Santa Claus 

It's gonna' tear him up 

When he reads how much I'm missing her 

It's gonna tear him up   
  


Lynda finished the song, a tear in her eye. She stood up and bowed as the audience clapped. "Well, it's not good to be sad at Christmastime \- I know, my father told me that." She flashed a quick smile at Stanley. "So, let's say we get to some happier songs, okay?" For the next hour, Lynda sang traditional, and some non-traditional songs, told some stories, and sang some more. But like all good times, it ended way too soon. 

Lynda sang her last song, then said goodbye to everyone, wishing them a safe and Merry Christmas. She left the stage with her band members, wished them off, then went to go be with her friends and family for one more celebration before they went their own separate ways for the holidays.   
  


* * * *

"' . . . and a partridge in a pear tree'!" 

Back at Lynda's apartment, her little group of friends and her family spent an hour singing songs, telling stories, and just having a great time. Lynda was seated at her piano, finishing up 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. Everyone, minus Annie and Alana who left for their homes right after the concert, were gathered around, drinking egg nog. "So, any other requests?" she asked. 

"How about we open presents?" Ray suggested. 

"Sure," Lynda said as she got up from the bench and went to the tree. She retrieved gifts for Francesca, Welsh, Turnbull, Thatcher, Huey, and Dewey, since they were leaving to spend Christmas with their own families. She each gave them their own gift. "I hope you guys like them." 

Welsh was the first to open his. Inside a little box was a gift certificate to the local deli. He smiled at Lynda. "Thank you, Lynda." Thatcher was second. Lynda had gotten her a brooch in the shape of the Canadian flag. Thatcher thanked her with a smile. Dewey and Huey were next. Lynda had gotten them a new hockey stick and drumsticks, respectively. Both were very happy by their gifts. Turnbull had received a new set of watercolors. He smiled gleefully as he hugged Lynda. Francesca had gotten a bottle of her favorite nail polish and copy of Shania Twain's _Come On Over_ CD, since Francesca seemed to like the songs Lynda would sing from it. 

As everyone was oohing and aahing over their gifts, Lynda's grandfather clock struck ten o'clock. Lynda gave a small frown, but knew it was time for the party to end. "How about one last song?" she asked. Everyone agreed. Lynda went back over to the piano and sat down. Her fingers glided gently over the ivory keys as she played the last song of the evening. This time, everyone sung along:   
  


Have yourself a merry little Christmas. 

Let your heart be light, 

From now on our troubles 

Will be out of sight.   
  


Have yourself a merry little Christmas, 

Make the Yule-tide gay, 

From now on our troubles 

Will be miles away.   
  


Here we are as in olden days, 

Happy golden days of yore, 

Faithful friends who are dear to us 

Gather near to us once more.   
  


Through the years 

We all will be together 

If the Fates allow, 

Hang a shining star 

On the highest bough, 

And have yourself 

A merry little Christmas now   
  


After the song was finished, everyone quietly gathered up his or her things and left. Lynda wished each and every one of them a very merry Christmas. Soon, she was alone in the apartment with her grandparents, Dief, and Stanley - who was going to spend the night. They all cleaned up the mess from the party, then got ready for bed. 

Lynda was in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of hunter green, flannel pajamas and a red terry robe. She had a pair of wolf slippers on her feet. Stanley came in, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and white t-shirt. He noticed Lynda putting some fudge on a small plate that was next to a glass of milk. 

"Whatcha doing?" he asked, leaning up against the door frame. 

"You'll see," was all she said as she took the plate and glass out to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. She put a tiny note card on top of the fudge. It simply said To Santa. 

"Lynda, don't you think you're a little old to be believing in Santa Claus?" Stanley asked in disbelief. 

"Not when you're a child at heart," Lynda smiled. She noticed Dief eying the plate hungrily. "Don't even think about it, Dief." The wolf whined. Lynda sighed before taking a piece of fudge and giving it to Dief. "But that's all." 

"Fraser's right; you do spoil that wolf." 

Lynda stood up and went to straighten the stockings on the mantle. She had managed to sew two for her grandparents in such a short time. Stanley tried to peek inside his already stuffed stocking, but Lynda stopped him. "Bedtime, Dad. I'll secure everything for the night." 

"Okay," Stanley replied before kissing his daughter on the cheek. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Dad." 

Stanley left Lynda and Dief, and disappeared down the hall to the computer room where he was going to sleep. Lynda checked the lights on the tree (she was going to leave them on for the night), then made sure the fire was completely out. After that she went outside on her balcony and looked up. 

The snow had stopped falling and the wind had stopped blowing. The clouds were gone, leaving the sky clear and bright. Below, the city seemed to be still and quiet as the cold air. Lynda breathed in and out, each breath becoming a cloud and disappearing into the night air. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye. 

"You know," she spoke out loud, "Fraser said you may be out there, Mom, so maybe you 

can hear me . . . I hope you can." She took a deep breath. "It's been really great so far, meeting Dad's parents for the first time. They're really wonderful people. And being with my real father and spending our first Christmas together is one of the best things that could ever happen to me." 

The tears flowed down her eyes. "But it's also the first Christmas without you. I miss you so much, Mom, and it really hurts. Dad, and Ray, and Fraser have been terrific in being there for me whenever I need them, but I still need you." She wiped the tears from her cheek. "But I know that isn't possible, and I shouldn't dwell on it. I hope that wherever you are, you're happy. I love you, Mom. Merry Christmas." Lynda turned and silently went back inside.   
  


* * * *

The next morning, Lynda stumbled out of bed as she looked at her clock. It read eight fifty-three. Lynda put her bathrobe and slippers on and quietly ventured out into the living room. Dief was underneath the coffee table, licking his lips. Lynda looked at the empty plate and glass, then shook her head, smiling. 

"Merry Christmas, Dief," she whispered as she sat down on the sofa. 

Dief came out and put a paw in her lap. "Woof." 

"Be patient," she answered. "When Dad and Grandma and Grandpa get up, and Ray and Fraser come over, then we'll open gifts, okay? Now, you want to help make breakfast?" 

Dief followed Lynda into the kitchen. Lynda immediately got her coffee maker going, knowing she and her father would definitely be wanting some java. Then she busied herself making a very light breakfast. 

She was in the middle of preparing some grapefruit when Stanley came in yawing. Lynda smiled, handing him a ready-made cup of black coffee. "Morning, Dad. Merry Christmas." 

"Mmm," Stanley answered as he sat down at the kitchen table. He sipped his drink, then smacked his lips. "Hey, did you put Smarties in here?" Lynda nodded. "Thanks." 

"No problem." Lynda brought over two plates with grapefruit halves on them and two spoons. She sat next to her father and began eating. 

Stanley sniffed the air. "You got the turkey going already?" 

"Yeah, at five-thirty," Lynda answered. "It should be ready at about two this afternoon." 

Dief sat next to Stanley and whined. Stanley looked down. "What?" 

"He wants your grapefruit," Lynda answered. 

"No way," Stanley hugged his plate closer to him. "It's mine." He began chowing down on his food. Pretty soon, both his parents ventured into the kitchen. Lynda got their breakfast, then they all sat down and began talking. 

"So, Constable Fraser and Ray are coming over?" Barbara asked. 

"Yeah," Stanley answered. "They're like family to Lynda, so they agreed to spend Christmas over here." 

Breakfast was over within the hour, and the four Kowalskis cleaned up their mess, then went to go get dressed. By the time they were done, Ray and Fraser were knocking at the front door. 

"Hey, guys," Lynda greeted them brightly. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a wool sweater. "Merry Christmas." She noticed they were carrying a huge box between them. "Uh . . . what's that?" 

"Your present," Ray gasped. He was dressed in a black Armani suit. "And if you don't move, it's going to be broken." Lynda quickly moved aside, letting her two friends in. They hurried over to the tree, and carefully sat the box down. "Whew." 

"So . . . that's the big gift, huh?" Stanley asked. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt. 

"Yes, it is," Fraser asked. He was in a white shirt, with a blue flannel shirt over that, jeans and boots. "Merry Christmas, Stanley, Lynda, Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski, Diefenbaker." He looked at Lynda, who was eyeing the box with curiosity. "Well, Lynda, you ready to open it?" 

"Can I?" Lynda asked hopefully. 

"Sure," Fraser smiled. Everyone gathered around as Lynda knelt beside the box. Fraser, Ray, and Stanley shared a three-way smile as Lynda lifted the top off. 

There was a small whine and a furry head popped out, along with bright blue eyes and a wet black nose. Its face was covered in a light grey mask like that of a wolf. Grey fur covered its body, intertwined with white. A grey furry tail swished back and forth as the creature jumped up and licked Lynda on the nose. 

"Oh!" Lynda smiled. "I don't believe it!" 

"Do you like him?" Fraser asked, smiling. 

"Yes," Lynda answered as she petted the large dog. "Is he really -" 

"Yes, he's really a wolf," Fraser answered. "Seventy-five percent, to be exact. The other twenty-five percent is Siberian Husky. He's eleven months old, and his name is Regan." 

Regan had managed to climb out of his box, and began climbing over Lynda, licking her and barking. "Oh, Fraser, how did you know?" 

"I saw the way you looked at Diefenbaker, and by how much you cared for him. I knew you needed you own companion, and that's why I picked Regan. I found a place that breeds wolf/husky hybrids, and purchased Regan when he was three months old. Then I had him sent to a friend of mine who lives in Edmonton, Alberta, who specializes in training dogs for the RCMP. He was really nice in training Regan, so you don't have to worry about that." 

Lynda scratched Regan behind his ears. "Can you sit, Regan?" Regan immediately sat on his haunches. "Good boy! Can you speak?" Regan barked loudly. "Oh, good boy!" She petted Regan furiously. Suddenly, she glanced at Fraser. "Uh, Fraser, what about Dief?" 

"Oh, don't worry about that," Fraser answered. "Diefenbaker knew about Regan when I purchased him, so he doesn't mind." In fact, Regan was already trying to get Dief to play, but Dief just rolled onto his side, pretending to ignore him. "Just as long as Regan knows Dief is ranked higher than him." 

Lynda quickly got up from her spot on the floor, went over to the Mountie, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Fraser." 

Fraser returned the hug. "You're welcome, Lynda." 

"Well, this is nice, but let's open up the rest of the gifts, okay?" Ray asked. 

The six humans dug into the rest of the presents under the tree. Besides Regan, Lynda had received a basket containing every Sun-Ripened Raspberry Scent from Bath and Body Works from her grandparents, and an assortment of clothes and jewelry. Ray had bought Lynda a light brown Armani suit, complete with shoes. Dief had gotten her a stuffed wolf, which looked remarkably like him. 

Stanley had given Lynda the bracelet he had given Diane on the night of their wedding. "She had given it back to me before she left with her parents," he explained. "I never got the chance to give it back, so I knew you should have it." He gently put it around Lynda's right wrist. "Merry Christmas, Lynda." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Lynda smiled. 

Stanley had received a bunch of things from his friends: clothes, a book from Fraser about watermarks, and a picture of himself and Diane taken right after they got married from Lynda. He knew he would treasure it forever. 

Ray had received a gift certificate for one new Armani suit from Fraser, a new set of lock picks from Stanley, and an autographed basketball by the Bulls from Lynda. 

Fraser had gotten a compass from Ray (to replace the one he broke when they were being chased in the woods that one time), a single of 'Nobody's Girl' in which Fraser did the backup singing from Stanley, and a small leather-bound book by Lynda. It was a journal. "I figured someone needed to keep up the family tradition," Lynda smiled. 

Since they had come in unexpectedly, Lynda didn't have much time to get her grandparents a gift, so she had taken a picture of herself and her father, gotten a silver frame, and wrapped it up. Derek and Barbara couldn't have asked for a better gift. 

Diefenbaker was easy to shop for. Everyone, including Fraser, had gotten him a five dollar gift certificate to the local doughnut shop. Fraser never said a word. 

After the presents and stockings had been distributed, the six humans and now two wolves cleaned up the mess. While the men watched football Barbara and Lynda went to work in the kitchen, preparing the biggest feast known to man. Every once in awhile, Lynda would glance at her grandmother, or sneak a peek into the living room, and smile. 

It was indeed a very Merry Christmas.   
  


THE END   
  



End file.
